Holiday Cheer
by Unmei-Kibou
Summary: Roxas is a grumpy Disney World temp. Can a bright and crazy red head come along and cheer him up? Written for SugarBeatAngel for DA's akuroku secret santa. AxelxRoxas


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney World. I do, however, own some nice hot cocoa I want to try thanks to my lovely friend Jeana.

This was my gift for our secret santa in the akuroku club on DA. It was rushed because I'm a procrastinator. I don't like the ending very much so if you have any ideas on how I can improve it (extend it, delete this part,etc) I'd be very thankful.

The three requirements I guess you could say were, DisneyLand, snow, and hot cocoa. I did my best to incorporate all three.

Merry Christmas!

Roxas reformed his grumpy scowl when his supervisor shot him a look. He put on a fake, overly cheerful smile. After all, this was the happiest place on earth. A small child looked over at him and started to cry. He toned it down a little as the mother whisked the little boy away. He continued curling ribbons on the packages, grumbling to himself inside his head. He was going to kill his cousin for roping him into this ridiculous job.

"C'mon Roxas! You said you needed a job! Disney World is hiring Christmas helpers and nobody pays better than them! Pleeease," he whined. He eventually gave in to Sora's constant pleading, but right now he really regretted it. It was physically impossible for him to be constantly cheerful, all day every day. He went home every night and pressed a heated compress to his face to ease the aching muscles.

The alarm on his watch beeped which meant it was time for him to move to his next station of work. He was supposed to walk around with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies to offer to tourists throughout the park. In his stupid little elf costume, it was the last thing he wanted to do. But, Disney did in fact pay well so he threw his dignity in the trash under the counter and waved good-bye to his supervisor who gave him a suspicious look as he walked out the door.

He went down to Liberty square and took the back entrance into one of the restaurants there. In the kitchen he was handed a silver platter filled with coco and cookies. He really hoped that people would take them quickly or he thought his arm would fall off.

Exiting the restaurant, he looked around and found his designated standing spot. He carefully made his way over to it, praying that no one would bump into him and spill the multiple cups of boiling chocolate. He got to the other side of the street in one piece and sighed before mustering up a grin again and holding out the tray to passerby's.

* * *

After an hour about four people had taken the hot chocolate and a bunch of cookies. The cups were probably cold by now and his arms were going numb. He had bee switching the tray from hand to hand but he was pretty sure his arms were going to pop out of their sockets by now. He was just about to go back to the restaurant and plead to change jobs or more likely receive another tray when someone walked up to him. He held out the platter but they didn't take anything. He looked up.

"Hey cutie." His eyes widened and he took a step back.

"What the hell!?" He spat, quietly so that a hidden boss wouldn't catch him being rude to a park-goer. The man advanced.

"Can I take your picture?"

"Why?!" He sputtered.

"Because I want Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas." He stared at him for a moment, an incredulous look on his face.

"No, you creep!" He surveyed the weirdo in front of him. He was a tall and extremely skinny man in his late teens or early twenties. Besides the shocking mane of bright red hair the interesting thing about him was the black teardrop tattooed under each eye. Speaking of which, his eyes were the brightest green he had ever seen.

"C'mon, small one. Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"Don't call me small! You, you freakishly tall person!" The red head just laughed.

"All right. I'm sorry. Let's start over. I'm Axel." He stuck out his hand. He stared at it for a moment trying to think of a way to escape.

"I'm…I'm…" His watch beeped and he grinned. "I'm gone." He scurried away as fast he could with a heavy tray and left the creepy guy standing there. When he finally got inside and got rid of the platter he leaned against a wall and caught his breath. The strange man had really creeped him out but he couldn't help being slightly attracted. He was gorgeous. He shook the thoughts from his head. The guy was a stalker, not good looking at all. He tried to push it from his mind, as he got ready to leave for home. He was finally done for the day.

The next day he was at a job station he actually liked, so he was a lot happier. He had showed them his artistic talent in the job interview so occasionally they let him sit at an easel and had people come up to him and pay him to draw any picture they requested, within reason of course. While all of the money they paid went to Disney instead of his salary, he was allowed to keep any tips he was given. On some days it paid pretty well. The only downside was he still had to wear the elf costume.

The stream of customers had been pretty steady all morning but around lunchtime it had slowed down. So he was sitting on his stool, just doodling on the paper. He only looked up when something blocked the sunlight streaming down on him. What he saw was not what he expected in the least.

"Hey there." The red head was back.

"I can see you don't remember my name. Don't worry, it's Axel. Got it memorized?" He gaped at him before he snapped out of it.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?" The man, Axel, shrugged.

"I was just walking by when I saw your lovely form sitting here. I thought you could use some company."

"No! I'm on the clock! Stop finding me!"

"Pfft. It's not like I'm stalking you on purpose! I call it fate." He rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Can you please leave now?"

"Only if you agree to have coco with me later."

"Fi- wait what?! No!"

"Too late!!" The red head sang.

"No way!"

"Oh come on. All I'm asking is for you to have one little cup of coco with me. In a park full of thousands. I promise no harm will come to you. Please?" He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win this.

"Fine. One cup. I get off at five."

"It's a date! Meet me at the café on Main Street USA. See you there!" He rolled his eyes again but almost fell out of his seat when the crazy man leaned down and kissed his cheek before waltzing off.

"What the hell!" And he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, in case a supervisor was near by, his face flushing red.

At five o'clock he rushed to the employee lockers and quickly changed into his normal clothing. He quickly looked in the mirror and wished he were wearing something better. He shook his head and made his way to the exit closest to Main Street. He saw Axel waiting in the café and rushed over. The man turned around and greeted him with a grin.

"About time. I was starting to think you bailed."

"Shut up. I had to change!"

"Aw, but you looked so cute in that elf outfit." He shoved him.

"Watch it, buddy." The red head raised his arms in defense.

"Okay, I'll play nice… um, you never did tell me your name."

"Oh. It's Roxas."

"Roxas. I like that." They went to the counter and ordered two hot chocolates to go. He was extremely flattered and blushed a little when Axel paid for both of them.

"Thanks." He said quietly when they received their drinks.

"Don't mention it." He ruffled his hair with his free hand.

"Hey!" He grumbled and tried to fix it, which made the other boy laugh even harder.

They walked along the cheery streets of Disney World, exclaiming at the gorgeous decorations and chatting while they sipped from their cups. They were stopped in small area when white flakes started floating down from the sky.

"Roxas! Look, it's snowing! In Florida! Isn't this amazing?!" He smiled and nodded. He didn't have the heart to tell Axel that it was fake snow from the display they were standing under. He watched him spin around gleefully in the fake snow and eventually joined in, not caring that people were staring or that the snow was completely fake. He placed their cocoas on the ground and Axel caught him in his arms and spun him around. He didn't care who was looking, he was having the most fun he'd had in a long time and wasn't even forcing a smile. He didn't want the moment to end.

Merry Christmas Sugar Beat Angel!


End file.
